


Just What the Doctor Ordered

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor! Liam, Implied Drug Use, Liam's last name is Payne, M/M, Sexual Content, Zayn has insomnia, teacher! zayn, which Zayn finds funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets tired of suffering from insomnia, so he decides to go visit a doctor. Little did he know, his doctor would be super hot and kind of kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What the Doctor Ordered

Zayn kicked his covers off and groaned. He looked at his alarm clock and nearly cried when the bright neon numbers said 2:35 AM.

For the past two months, Zayn had been suffering from insomnia. He had no clue what led up to it, but not being able to sleep was really ruining his life. Not to mention the bags underneath his eyes were a major bummer. As he ran a hand through his thick black hair, he decided that he was going to visit a doctor tomorrow. 

Sighing, he sat up against the headboard and booted up his laptop. As least he had Netflix to depend on.

\------

Zayn was sitting in the medical chair all alone in the doctor’s room. The nurse had told him that the doctor would be in there a couple of minutes. Checking his watch, almost ten minutes had lapsed and still he sat alone. He leaned against the chair and frowned when the paper underneath him scrunched up. Suddenly, the door swung open and in walked the doctor.

Zayn’s mouth dropped. 

The doctor was beautiful. He was tall and well built. He had warm brown eyes and an admirable smile. He had dark brown hair that swept across his forehead. He looked young and fit.

“Hi,” the doctor said while reaching out a hand. Zayn nearly fainted when he met the doctor’s tight grip. “I’m Doctor Payne.”

Zayn laughed but immediately blushed. “I’m sorry, but Doctor Payne? Sounds like a joke.”

Doctor Payne shrugged and smiled. “Yeah, it’s not the most fortunate professional medical name. You can call me Liam though.”

“Liam,” Zayn tried, loving how effortlessly it rolled off his tongue. “Nice to meet you, I’m Zayn.”

Liam grabbed the medical chart and flipped through the pages. “What seems to be the problem Zayn? It says on here that you’ve had insomnia for the last couple of weeks? Is that true?”

Zayn nodded. “Yeah, it’s been horrible. I just lie in bed awake on hours. I’m a teacher at the local high school so I try to be well rested as I can during the summer so that I’ll be motivated when school starts back up, but this summer has been different.”

Liam pursed his lips as he set the papers down. “Have there been any major changes in your life recently?”

Zayn shook his head no. “Not that I can think off. I’m on summer vacation now, but that’s a plus, not a negative.”

“Any changes in your diet? Any major worries that you’ve had? Any relationship problems? Any drug use?”

Zayn felt his cheeks redden. “I haven’t had a relationship for the past year. I did smoke a blunt yesterday with my best mate,” he admitted. Zayn expected Liam to judge him for his last remark, but instead the doctor laughed.

“That blunt was probably good for you. I’m all up for legalizing marijuana.”

Zayn felt like jumping for joy. A guy that was smart and sexy and who also approved of smoking? Zayn felt like he hit the jackpot. “Yeah, I think it would be revolutionary if they legalized it.”

Liam agreed before frowning. “Wait, did you say that you haven’t been in a relationship for the last year?”

Zayn crossed his arms across his chest, suddenly feeling shy. “Yeah,” he answered, not looking in Liam’s eyes.

Liam awkwardly coughed. “If you don’t mind me asking, when is the last time you had sex?”

Zayn nearly choked. “What?!”

The doctor held his hands up in defense. “It might be important.”

Zayn scowled. “I don’t know, it’s been a couple of months.”

“Did you know that after having sex, at least good sex, you should get a good night’s sleep?”

“No, I didn’t know that.”

Liam smiled. He grabbed his prescription pad and hastily wrote something down before handing it to Zayn. 

Zayn looked at the pad and raised an eyebrow. In really bad handwriting was an address. “Is this some kind of joke?”

Liam shook his head no as he gathered up his materials. “No, it’s something that will help get you sleeping. Just go to that address by nine o’clock tonight.”

Zayn was confused. “Should I bring a blanket or some pillows? My pajamas, perhaps?”

“No, you don’t have to worry about anything.” Liam walked over to the door and held it open for Zayn. “Trust me,” he added with a smile. 

Zayn offered a timid smile before walking out the door. He looked back at the note and the address with a funny feeling in his stomach. He stopped by and paid his bill and walked out of the clinic and got into his car. It was only four o’clock. Sighing, he started the car ignition up and drove back to his house.

\-----

It was officially 8:58 and Zayn was at the address. It led him to a large house that had a nice garden around it. Feeling a little nervous, he knocked on the front door. Not knowing what to expect, he nearly gasped when he saw who opened the front door.

It was Liam Payne.

Zayn was befuddled. This had to be some kind of joke. “Um, am I the right place?”

Liam smiled and motioned for Zayn to come in. “Yeah, this is the right place. You’re good at following directions.”

“Well, I am a teacher,” he replied lamely as he walked into the house. He looked at the long hallways and the high ceiling. “This place is great.”

“Thanks,” Liam said, closing the door behind him. “It was my great grandfather’s place and somehow down the line it got passed down to me. Can’t say my sisters were too pleased about that.”

Zayn stood in the hallways with his arms folded. “Liam, what is this?”

“You don’t remember what I told you at the clinic?”

“Not really, no offense.”

“Ah, none taken. Patients don’t listen most of the time, even if it’s important. But remember when I told you that sex was important?”

“Maybe.” Actually, those words had been in Zayn’s mind for the last five hours. He couldn’t get the image of Liam saying sex out loud out of his head. The way his lips formed the words made Zayn’s pants a little tighter than they should be.

Liam walked up to Zayn and put his arms around the older boy’s waist. “I’m just what the doctor ordered,” he huskily whispered into Zayn’s ear.

Zayn bit his bottom lip and his eyes fluttered.

He couldn’t believe it.

He was about to have sex with Liam Payne.


End file.
